


Kili Rambles/Imagines

by blankdblank



Series: Kili Rambles/Imagines [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank





	Kili Rambles/Imagines

Kili has the hiccups and Thorin is pissed about the nonsensical noise. You’ve been the target of the boys’ pranks the Dwarves bet you’ll get them back. You warn Thorin about your prank.  
You leave camp when the boys and others aren’t looking. Leaves rustle then a howl breaks out. Kili’s first thought is to turn in circles, “Where is she?!”  
You howl again and you pounce out behind Kili making him squeal and leap into Dwalins arms. The group laughs as he regains his breath. You glance at Thorin, “See, no more hiccups.” You smirk at Kili, “I knew you didn’t despise me as much as you pretend to.”  
He climbs down following after you, “I was merely wondering which direction you’d gone in so I could go the other way. Distract the wolves you know. We’re much faster!”  
You giggle patting him on the cheek, “Whatever you say sweet cheeks.”  
His fists clench as he fights to not melt into a puddle at your endearment, “I, do not!!”  
Dwalin pats him on the back, “You really told her lad.” Shakes his head and goes back to his seat as you collect the gold you bet you could scare the boys back.  
“I’ve always wanted a coin purse.” Smiling at Balin who passed them over, smiling back at you with a chuckle as Fili takes his Brother back to their seat.


End file.
